


Game Night

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fun, Games, M/M, Mentioned Paige, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Theo Raeken & Lydia Martin Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Stiles and Lydia decide to organise a Game Night to be held at her older sisters house, while she and Stiles house sit. Her older sisters Lola & Jay are on vacation with Jordan & Isaac respectively.How will Game Night go when they return early?~*~*~“Lydia and she thinks that I can beat Stiles...I didn't have much of a childhood...” Theo rambled, that was what was freaking him out more than the prospect of a game night.





	1. Let The Planning Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, there will be plenty more coming and updates on my other stories in the near future.

**Disclaimer: ** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Louise & Jade Martin and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Game Night**

**Chapter 01:** _Let The Planning Begin_  
Stiles and Lydia sat talking in the lounge room of Lydia’s older sisters house, they were house sitting while the older Martins were off with Derek and Jordan. Louise ‘Lola’ Martin had been dating Jordan for the last two years while Jade ‘Jay’ Martin had been friends with Derek for just that little bit longer than her family realised, she was also dating Isaac Lahey and had been for around six months not that anybody needed to know.

“So, Lydia who's house is this again?” Stiles questioned as he glanced around the room, there was something familiar yet not at the same time.

“If you look closely you'll work it out,” Lydia smiled at him, before her eyes settled on a photo of her and her sisters at her sister Jay's twentieth birthday. Stiles followed her line of sight and moved to go and pick up the photo.

“Why are you...wait those are your sisters?” Stiles gasped as he realised that Lydia looked just like Lola but almost nothing like Jay. “This is their house?”

“Yes Stiles, that's Lola and Jay. They're away for the next week, and they wanted someone to house sit...so I said that we would,” Lydia nodded, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, they'd already been in the house for two days in the guest room.

“Isn't Lola dating Jordan?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, he wasn't sure if the oldest of the sisters was actually dating him or if they were just saying it.

“Stiles,” Lydia sighed, why they were still talking about her sisters instead of their plans was beyond her. “Can we get back to what we were talking about?”

Stiles shook his head, before nodding and smiling at her. “Friday, family game night. Do you think your sisters would mind if we had it here?” Stiles questioned, looking around the house was big enough they had the room so why not?

“They did say we could do whatever we wanted, as long we don’t destroy the place,” Lydia answered, she did wonder exactly how Stiles was planning on getting everyone to her sisters house.

Stiles grinned at Lydia, and started formulating a plan in his head hole thinking of the questions that he wanted to ask Lydia about her sisters. Lydia watched Stiles curiously as the wheels ticked over in his head.

“Wait, Lyds why is there a picture of Isaac with your sister?” Stiles blinked as his eyes settled on a stack of photos sprawled on the coffee table.

“I'm not sure, she's never said anything,” Lydia shrugged, she knew that Lola was dating Jordan they'd been clear about that, but Jay and Isaac was another story. “Jordan and Lola have been together for like two years,”

“So Lola's the oldest?” Lydia nodded, Stiles was stuck on her sisters and which one was which. “And Jay...she's the one with red and purple hair?” Lydia nodded again before decided to bring Stiles back to the task at hand.

“Stiles, no more questions about my sisters,” Lydia muttered, she wanted to know exactly what Stiles was planning to do. “Game night, how do you plan on doing this?”

“I haven't thought that far ahead yet...” Stiles trailed off his eyes were still darting around the apartment until they landed on another photo that he hadn't seen before. “Why is Derek in that photo?”

Lydia looked at the photo that Stiles was holding up, she'd never noticed it before figuring that it must have been a new one until she looked at the date. The photo was Lola, Derek and a girl who could only have been Paige as they looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. Lydia snatched the photo from Stiles, she had never seen the photo before.

“Lola and Derek were in the same year at school,” Lydia said looking at the photo when she realised that she recognised the background. “We have the same photo, you, me, Scott and Malia,”

“Is that Paige?” Stiles questioned, Lydia shrugged she wasn't sure she didn't remember ever meeting her, but did remember when Derek was always hanging at the house with Lola. “Wait didn't you flirt with Parrish?”

“Maybe, what does it matter?” Lydia retorted hands on her hips after she placed the photo back on the mantle where it belonged.

“It matters, because just how much do your sisters know about all of this?” Stiles wondered aloud dramatically trying to take everything in.

“Well...Jay's a banshee...and Lola's human,” Lydia stated, Stiles blinked how had they not known about Jay being banshee. “Don't look at me like that, she saw something happen,”

“What? She saw something?” Stiles questioned, it had been a couple of years since Lydia had become a banshee.

“The year all this started, they were away and Jay she said that she saw me and then you changed it all,” Lydia said, she remembered Jay racing home leaving Lola in Las Vegas were they had been. “You know Jay had just turned twenty,”

Stiles blinked not realising that there really wasn't that much of an age difference between the two sisters. Lydia smiled at him before she urged him to get back to the subject at hand. How did Stiles plan on getting everyone to her sisters house. After a few minutes of deliberating Stiles still had no idea how it was going to happen.

“Why don't we just tell them it's a surprise welcome home party?” Lydia suggested, even though her sisters weren't due home for a week.

“But they're not...” Stiles trailed off as he realised what she was getting at the only person who knew how long they were away for aside from them was the Sheriff.

“Yeah, but they don't know that,” Lydia smiled at him, she could see that he was still stuck on Jay being a banshee like her. “Let me do it then?”

“Okay, but how was Jay activated...Peter didn't bite her, did he?” Stiles questioned watching as his girlfriend effortlessly sent out a group text to their friends being sure to remove, Jordan and Isaac's names she couldn't let them know they'd tell her sisters for sure. Lydia purposely ignored Stiles' question as she started the group text.

**Lydia:** Game Night at Lola and Jay's – Saturday Night, 7PM  
**Scott:** Won't your sisters...  
**Lydia:** Surprise party  
**Derek:** Lydia?  
**Stiles:** Don't question it sourwolf  
**Malia:** Count, Scott and I in.  
**Mason:** Corey and I too.  
**Scott:** Count us all in.  
**Stiles & Lydia:** Great, we'll send you the address.

Lydia and Stiles smiled triumphantly at one another before they realised that Theo and Liam hadn't answered. Lydia decided that the best way to get Theo talking was to call him as he wasn't all that fond on answering their group texts. Liam didn't know who Lola and Jay were as they hadn't been around a lot.

“Hey Theo,” Lydia smiled once he'd answered the phone and she'd stood up and walked from the living room to avoid Stiles' gaze. “

'Hey Lydia,' Theo looked out the window of his truck as he pulled into parking lot of the preserve. 'What's up? An emergency?'

“No, nothing like that. Stiles and I are organising a game night,” Lydia said leaning against the kitchen counter and looking around at what her sisters had up. “We had a group chat going and I know that you don't like them,”

'Lydia, I don't know,' Theo muttered, he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to spend an entire night with the pack.

“You don't have to stay the whole time, just come for a few games,” Lydia tried to reassure the chimera that he didn't need to stay if he didn't want to. “Look, it will be fun. Food, drinks and games and wouldn't you like to beat Stiles?”

“I heard that Lydia!” Stiles called from the living room where he was busy messaging Liam telling him the same things that Lydia was telling Theo.

Lydia and Stiles ended their respective conversations and rejoined one another in the living room, with Stiles pulling Lydia on to the couch beside him. Once she was beside him, Stiles turned her to face him before kissing her as she relaxed into his arms. Lydia smiled at him returning the kiss and relaxing more. 


	2. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam head to Mason's to get help in preparing Theo for Game Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Sorry it's taken so long, I got slightly sidetracked but I have more coming soon.

**Chapter 02:** _Training Begins_  
After Theo and Lydia ended their conversation, Theo was on his way back to the Dunbar's to hang with Liam. He still wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to party at someone's house that he'd never met – after all he was trying to be good. Liam was in the same boat, he'd never met Lydia's sisters and wasn't sure if Stiles was pulling his leg or not. Liam was sitting on the front steps waiting for Theo, Theo's message was one of complete panic. The second that Theo pulled up out the front of the Dunbar's Liam was on his feet and pulling open the door.

“Liam. What the fuck do we do?” Theo questioned turning to face the beta before they were driving. “And where are we going?”

“About what?” Liam asked, almost instantly regretting the question from the glare that he was receiving from Theo. “Oh right...game night,”

“Yes, 'oh right, game night,' what else would I be talking about?” Theo replied, before he was hitting the steering wheel of his truck scaring Liam.

“Who called you? Stiles? Lydia?” Liam wondered, running a hand over his face before he told Theo where to go. “Head to I don't know Masons?”

“Lydia and she thinks that I can beat Stiles...I didn't have much of a childhood...” Theo rambled, that was what was freaking him out more than the prospect of a game night.

“We have until Saturday night, Mason, Corey and I can help you,” Liam suggested, as Theo started heading in the direction of Mason's house. 

“You'd do that for me?” Theo questioned incredulously, as they stopped at a set of traffic lights allowing him to quickly lean over and kiss him. 

Liam nodded, he'd help Theo so that his boyfriend didn't feel nervous or anxious at a fun night with the rest of the pack. Theo threw his head back against the headrest before he was driving again and heading towards Mason's house. Once they got to Mason's house, Liam grinned at Theo and kissed him again before they were heading up the steps. Theo and Liam climbed out of the truck with Liam going straight to Theo's side and grabbing his hand, Liam sighed when he felt how clammy Theo's hand was.

“Theo, you know Mase and Corey. You don't have to be nervous,” Liam said gently tugging Theo closer to him before they walked up the path to Mason's. 

“They're going to laugh at my lack of knowledge,” Theo grumbled, he only knew the little bits and pieces that he'd overheard while at school recruiting for the Dread-Doctors. 

“No they won't,” Liam tried to reassure him as they knocked on Mason's door and waited for him to answer. “I promise they won't laugh,” 

“They will,” Theo crossed his arms as he looked at his boyfriend and then at Mason's door as the boy opened the door. 

“We need to help Theo,” Liam stated the second that he saw Mason was in front of him before Mason was hugging him. 

“Help him how?” Mason raised his eyebrow as he stepped back and let the two of them inside.

“To prepare for game night,” Theo grumbled, he really wasn't looking forward to it at all. 

“That we can do,” Mason grinned brightly, before he was grabbing Theo's arm and dragging the boy further into the house.

Corey and Liam let out a laugh before they were following their boyfriends into the house and Corey was shutting the door behind them. Theo turned around scowled at the two of them his eyes flashing golden as he did so. Liam growled in return his own eyes flashing golden at him before they stopped laughing and walked into the lounge. Mason had a one track mind and that was to help Theo learn what he could before Saturday night. 

“So today's what?” Corey questioned as he and Liam followed Mason and Theo into the depths of the house. 

“Wednesday,” Liam answered, Mason nodded grinning in agreement. 

“Game night is Saturday,” Mason grinned, as he forced Theo into one of the couches only for the chimera to growl at him. “Hey! We're just trying to help,” 

“Theo, babe do you want to beat Stiles?” Liam questioned, as he watched Theo's eyes flashing at his bestfriend. “Well do you?”

“I...I don't know,” Theo muttered, he really didn't know if he wanted to beat the human or not. 

“Where do we start?” Corey asked, looking to Mason who was still grinning as he went over to the game cupboard.

“Disney, everyone knows something about Disney,” Mason stated as he sifted through one of the shelves until he came to a box of Trivial Pursuit. “This, this is the one. I think Lydia said something about having it too,” 

Corey nodded, he had a vague recollection of Lydia saying something about Disney when they were researching pixies and elves one night. Mason set the box down on the floor before he was clearing off the coffee table and emptying the contents of the box out. Theo's eyes went wide, sure when he was little he'd seen a Disney movie or two but he didn't remember what he'd seen. Liam let out a little laugh and sat beside Theo before Corey and Mason sat opposite them.

“Relax, we'll start with the kids questions,” Corey said before he was looking at Mason and then at Liam before back at Mason. “Won't we Mase?”

“Fine, we'll do the kids questions first...and we won't play by the rules,” Mason said reluctantly causing Liam to grin he hated when they used the rules. “To start with!”

“Damn it Mason!” Liam laughed, watching as Mason pulled out the packet of light blue cards from the deck and then shuffled them. 

“Liam and Theo you're green, Corey and I are orange,” Mason said before he was quickly explaining the rules and setting up the board. 

“Hey! I thought we weren't using the proper rules?” Theo said, he'd half listened to the rules but had quickly tuned out.

“Yeah Mason. What happened to not using the rules? Why not just the questions?” Liam suggested, the questions without playing the game properly could be fun too. 

“Ugh, fine,” Mason sighed as he picked a random card from the deck. “But we're still going by the colours I assigned,” 

Corey, Liam and Theo nodded they could deal with that. Though Theo was a little sceptical of what the colours had to do with anything. Mason grinned as he looked at the first card that he'd picked up before he was holding it up for Theo and Liam to see. The card in question, was about about the Lion King and depicted Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki and Simba standing on Pride Rock. 

“How many animals are in the picture?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions that appear will be from Disney Trivial pursuit or Supernatural Trivial pursuit or the original version.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be Disney Trivia included, and maybe some Supernatural Trivia - both taken from their respective versions of Trivial Pursuit.


End file.
